Clover Girl
by misstress0
Summary: As the usual World Conference is about to be held in New York, Italy somehow gets lost trying to get there, and meets a stranger that helps or hinders him to get to the meeting. Meanwhile, the former Axis Power members and Allied Nations embark on the search for Italy, and end up making things more complicated than necessary. M for Mature, Yaoi loving! Full summary inside...
1. Prologue

_Hello minna! If you're reading this it means you're either curious or my story came up in your search results. This is my second written fanfic-( though I'll probably post this first before my other fic, if you're interested, keep a look out for my other fanfic crossover of PSG X Rurouni Kenshin "The Times Between Us") however; this is my first Hetalia fanfic I've written. And for me I'd rather write my first fanfic about Germany X N. Italy/HRE (Holy Roman Empire for those who don't know) X Chibitalia. They are by far the cutest couple shipped ever as far as I'm concerned- I know that Spain X S. Italy, US X UK, etc. are pretty popular, but their shipping's and romantic adventures never really spoke to me as much as this couple did for some reason. That and Germany and Italy are simply hot!_

_I'm going to be mixing the languages a lot and of course my source materials with come from the series as well as Wikipedia and whatnot. If I happen to get something wrong, please leave a review and let me know so I can correct the mistake- I would hate to ruin a perfectly good fanfic by getting any facts wrong. I'll be using human names here and there, and I'm of course going to have some yummy smut and fluff in this fic, but I always make it my priority to write something that I'd want to read; something with substance and not just a "let's fuck" fic. Also, although this fic is primarily Gerita, I'll be interjecting my fictional character- I've always wanted to do it this way, and it will help Ludwig and Feliciano grow as a couple, at least that's my plan. There's going to be an actual storyline: go figure._

Summary:

At the annual world conference held in New York, the Italy somehow gets lost and goes on an adventure with the help of a local to find his way back to the U.N (eventually). Meanwhile, with the help of others, the remaining Axis and Allied members set out to find Italy so they can get their meeting started. However, things don't always go the way people want it to be, as along the way, everyone eventually has a journey of their own.

Without further ado, here's "Clover Girl"!

**Prologue**

It was typical for every nation on Earth to be expecting a few surprises now and then when attending a World Conference. It didn't matter where they held it; not that the place mattered, just the people that personified the nations. This world conference was held at the United Nations, with the insistence of America. Normally, it would be the world's leaders that would meet at the UN, but America pulled some strings to have it done. He managed to book a large conference room that had a long oval table in the middle of the room. One end of the room had two large windows facing out towards the street and all the busy activity going on outside.

The other side of the room had a giant whiteboard along with a pull map showing (surprisingly) the entire world map and all the territories and countries. On either side of the room held a buffet of snacks and drinks, with serving staff quietly standing by to a wait whatever their guests needed.

Nobody complained (much) with the choice on where the meeting was held and just wanted to get the meeting over with and get back their homes. Several nations arrived at the conference and took their seat that was assigned, and either sat and studied the reports in front of them or chatted with the person next to them, catching up on gossip and the like. When the noise level became a loud buzz of talking, laughing and angry hissing, it took several bangs of a gavel to bring the room and the nations quiet.

Having caught their attention, America set the gavel down and cleared his throat before speaking in a booming voice.

"Welcome everyone to this years United Nations meeting. Before we get started on today's topic, we'll do a roll call to see if everyone is present. We'll start with…"

One by one, America tallied off names on his clipboard, gazing at each person's face when they answered. He treated each with a smile, despite whether the relationship between the individual and himself was strenuous or not. It looked like he was done when he glanced at the list to call out the next name on the list.

"Italy?"

Nobody called back to reply, which caused a quiet murmur to spread across the table. Some members would lean back in their chairs to look towards the Italian nation's seats, which indeed was empty.

America stared at the seat too and scratched the back of his head in puzzlement. He then looked to his left and spoke.

"Hey Japan, have you seen Italy?"

A man in a white military uniform with looked at the blonde American, his brown eyes troubled. Shaking his head in negative gesture, he spoke quietly, "No America-san, I have not seen them since yesterday back at the hotel."

Looking to the right of him, Japan turned to face a man in a forest green military uniform with slicked back blonde hair and troubled blue eyes. His stern expression appeared annoyed to everyone else; however, Japan knew his old friend well and sensed how he truly felt about their third former member of the Axis Powers.

"Germany-san, have you heard at all from Italy-san?" asked Japan, the question everyone hoped this man had an answer too. But Germany just sighed and rubbed the side of his temple with his hand, his eyes crinkling in thought before answering gruffly to his patient former ally and friend.

"_Nein_, like you, I have not seen Italy since yesterday. This morning I went by his room at the hotel to wake him, but he wasn't there. I had assumed he went to get something to eat before coming to the meeting." Germany looked down at his right wrist to check his watch. _10:56 a.m.…the meeting started twenty-six minutes ago, it shouldn't take him this long to eat and come back to the conference._

"He's probably distracted by some of the local girls or something." An annoyed long haired blonde man replied, his French accent sounding slightly haughty to everyone. A twinge of something settled inside Germany's chest at hearing this. "_Ja,_ it is possible…" He allowed slowly. _What the hell…? _Quickly he brushed the feeling off, like dust on his shoulders. _Its not as if you don't know that he does it. _

Across from the French man, a blonde man with emerald green eyes and abnormally thick eyebrows that was sitting to his right was sipped his cup of tea, set it down with a sigh and looked down the far end of the table.

"Spain, do you know where Romano might be?" he asked, addressing a man tanned skin, also with emerald colored eyes and slightly shaggy brown hair, a look of concern marring his handsome face.

"_No estoy seguro_…I sent him a text message earlier letting him know what time the meeting would start, but I haven't gotten a reply yet-"

Suddenly the door behind the Spanish man burst open (causing everyone to jump in surprise) to let in a young man with dark brown hair with a slight curl sticking out of right side, his hazel eyes wide with panic landing on the Spaniard as he walked over and grabbed the man's shirt collar and began shaking him violently. "Spain, I can't find Italy anywhere-" the man shouted at him, "he's not answering his fucking phone every time I call him and its been a long time since he's been in the city- what if he's been kidnapped?- we need to call the police or the FBI or something and find him!"

"Romano calm down, we'll find your brother, so please stop shaking me please?" Spain replied weakly, slightly dizzy from being shook around.

Romano stopped shaking Spain and released his collar, dropping his hands down to his and turned his face away from Spain, hiding his unshed tears from the man that practically raised him. Spain just smiled and turned to face America, while simultaneously taking Romano's hand in his own and held it tightly so he wouldn't pull away, causing Romano to blush.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we all postpone the meeting and look for Italy? This is a bit unusually even for him to be this late…"

"_Ja_, I agree." Interjected Germany, standing up while gathering his things, he looked at Japan definitely as he spoke to him. "Japan, will you help me?" The quiet Japanese man just stood up and walked around to push his chair in. "I am ready when you are, Germany-san."

"Oi you wrust loving _bastardo_, I'm going with you too- he's my _fratello_!" Romano shouted walking after the two men, unintentionally dragging Spain with him, leaving everyone in the room in a stupefied shocked silence.

"Well…" said England slowly taking the last sip of his tea and setting the cup down, "I guess we have no choice but to find Italy, since we're missing more members anyway."

"What a bother," Sighed France shaking his head, "and after all the trouble I put into making myself look gorgeous-"

"Nobody cares about what you look like, you're still a frog." Snapped England, which began caused yet another argument and the eventual battle between France and England. In the background, Russia smiled quietly and plotted; and China signed and muttered among himself. A shout from America about joining the search party to find Italy ("Because I'm the hero!")- Officially concluded the meeting. With this, everyone agreed to help find their missing pasta-loving country and hopefully begin their boring meeting.

_So yeah, this is the prologue! Please leave a review, help me improve this and give me ideas- I will give credit if I choose to use it, I promise! Tell me if I should continue the story!_

_Translations (In order- or you could Google Translate)_

_Nein/_"No"

_Ja/_"Yes"

_No estoy seguro/_"Not sure/I'm not sure (that's how I meant for it to sound)"

_Bastardo/_"Bastard" (Obviously)

_Fratello/_"Brother"

_San/_"Mr., Mrs., etc." (If you don't know what that means, that's very sad.)


	2. Arrival in the Big City

_So here's chapter one, officially!_

_The prologue actually took me longer than the first chapter, I had a lot of trouble piecing together how the story would flow; I really struggled with keeping it original and all that, but so far I'm satisfied with how this is turning out. My writers block really killed me but now I hope that haven't rushed it._

_**LilDeadKitty: Thank you for pointing out a few things with the nation's uniform- this will definitely fix it! I feel like I'm being watched over, in a loving way lol XD.**_

_**AlwaysTomorrow: You are so like a sir. Very classy, I raise a glass of fine wine to you. (XD I feel so silly)**_

_To my followers, thank you for your support! Please keep your reviews coming! The really help me and I appreciate them bunches!_

_Summary:_

_At the annual world conference held in New York, the Italy somehow gets lost and goes on an adventure with the help of a local to find his way back to the U.N (eventually). Meanwhile, with the help of others, the remaining Axis and Allied members set out to find Italy so they can get their meeting started. However, things don't always go the way people want it to be, as along the way, everyone eventually has a journey of their own._

_The Day before the World Conference_

"WELCOME TO AMERICA EVERYONE!" shouted America, grinning happily at the large group of nations that walked up the platform from their plane, his hands on his hips in a silly heroic pose making pass byers wince slightly and stare at him strangely, which went unnoticed by the young nation.

"America, can you be any louder, or is that just your own special talent only you possess?" England sighed, shaking his head America like the errant child he was, he crossed his arms and glared at America irritably. Undeterred, America simply laughed as he went up to England and slapped his back- hard.

"You don't have to be such a prude, England. I just thought I'd greet everyone that came in the way America would any guest." Said America enthusiastically, not noticing England's growing anger. England flinched away from him and glared at him, his thick eyebrows scrunching close to his eyes almost to the point of joining together.

"You mean by being obnoxious, garish, and uncouth? Yes, I feel welcomed already." The sarcastic remark making America's jubilant mood diminishing to be replaced with confusion.

It was late in the evening when all the nations around the world gathered at a checkpoint that America held near the shopping areas at the John F. Kennedy International Airport. Several nations (this being France, with Prussia and Spain, who only would antagonize and instigate another argument) looked on at the fight that ensued, while the rest of the nations (Germany, Japan, China, Russia and both the Italian nations) rolled their eyes in expectancy, or laughed in amusement as they waited for the two powerful nations to quit bickering and begin heading out (France and Prussia's attempts to calm them done being halfhearted, while Spain gave up and walked back to Romano to sling his arm around his neck, resulting in the sputtering and curses that came from a flustered older Italian).

While many were tired from the long flight, as some had only a few short hours on the airplane; some were jet lagged, leaving several exhausted and just barely staying awake. The clamor of people walking, talking and laughing made most feel lost. Others, they felt irritable, as they were anxious to get to their hotel and relax.

After America and England finally calmed down and stopped arguing (this was only because Russia began to take his pickaxe out-to the surprise of America, "How the hell did you get that past security?!" "I am Russia- nothing can stop me, _da_? Plus, your security wasn't very thorough."- And began chanting _'kolkolkolkolkol'_ while advancing towards them menacingly, and was then only stopped by China when he gasped, "_Aiya_! Russia, I think I see Belarus headed this way _aru_." To which Russia yelped ran to cower behind a pillar near the men's bathroom), America began to lead them towards the baggage claim area. While everyone was waiting for their baggage to arrive, Italy looked out the large windows that faced towards the busy airstrip and planes landing.

_Ve~ America sure is energetic._

While he and his brother had permission to come to America by his boss for the meeting tomorrow, Italy hoped he'd be able to go sightseeing in this grand city of New York. _Maybe if we finish the meeting early, I can ask everyone if they'd like to tour the city with me! _Italy thought happily, humming a light tune while bouncing on his feet, his curl bobbing with every bounce.

A hand on his shoulder brought a startled yelp from him. He spun around quickly to face the person that touched him, then stopped-

"Germany! You scared me- _ve~_."

Germany put his hands on his hips and scowled at Italy. "Italy, you're supposed to be waiting by the baggage claiming area, not sightseeing. What if someone stole your bag?" scolded Germany, his accent heavy as he lectured Italy about wandering off and staying close to the group. Italy felt smaller with every scold that Germany dealt him, his attempts to apologize sounding weak and feeble.

"_Ve~_ I'm sorry Germany, really I am." Italy said ashamedly, hanging his head down to hide his remorseful expression. Germany only sighed, putting his hands on Italy's shoulders to get his attention.

"_Hören _Italy, you need to be more careful of your surroundings and pay attention to where you are, or else you'll get lost, _zu verstehen_?"

"_Sì, ho capito_. I just…" Italy looked back out to the window at the city, the sun setting on the horizon beautifully. "This city is beautiful." Finished Italy softly, looking back at Germany with a smile, the setting sun shining perfect lighting on Italy's face. _Yes, __schön__…_ Taken aback by the turn of where his thoughts were heading, the way Italy cheerfully smiled and how Mother Nature made Italy glow, Germany looked away quickly to hide his pink tinged cheeks. Coughing to break the serene glow Italy's observation affected, he turned back towards the baggage claim area, tilting his head at Italy in indication to follow him, his hand held out in front of Italy expectantly.

"Come, let's get your bags. The rest of our group is probably waiting for our transportation."

Italy waited awhile, looking briefly back at the sunset before following Germany, skipping up beside him happily. "_Ve~_, Germany you're such a good friend to me. Thank you for caring about me." Germany blushed and said nothing except to pat Italy's head firmly before releasing him. They arrived at the baggage claiming area in time to see Italy's luggage roll down to join other suitcases, his suitcase being indistinguishable because it had various pins and patches all with the national flag of Italy and other national landmarks and food.

Italy grabbed the handle of his baggage and lifted it out onto the floor. Luckily his suitcase had wheels at the bottom so he could easily carry it. As Italy pressed a button to pop the handle up for him to pull his suitcase, Germany had already grabbed his bag, a large leather suitcase that also came with a pulley. They both walked towards their rowdy group when they spotted someone they knew.

"Japan!"

Italy greeted cheerfully while waving at man slightly shorter than himself, and less than energetic. The man turned towards Italy and bowed slightly, his gaze was warm but calm. "_Kon'nichiwa_ Italy-kun, it is good to see you." Almost frolicking towards the serene individual, Italy stopped in front of him and smiled before throwing his arms around the man's waist, while also trapping his arms to his sides.

"It's good to see you too Japan! I've missed you!" Italy professed happily, ignoring his friends sputtering discomfort and stammering protests of "I-Italy-kun please let go" and "I-I missed you as well". As reserved and conservative Japan seemed, he was really quite used to Italy's enthusiastic displays of affection, as long as it wasn't in a public area- like a market, a shopping mall, or an _airport_-

Italy gave Japan one more squeeze before releasing him from their embrace, but still keeping physical contact with one another be holding both hands, causing a light blush to dust across his cheeks. A tall shadow covered nearly both men and they turned to see Germany, who shook his head at Italy in exasperation before looking at Japan and greeted his former ally and friend.

"_Hallo_ Japan, It's nice to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Germany-san." Both men let out a small smile out while Italy beamed at the both of them happily. Releasing one hand that held Japan, Italy grabbed Germany's big gloved hand and held it.

"_Ve~_ now we're together again, just like before!" Italy happily squeezed both his friends hands and swung them playfully back in forth, momentarily basking in their reunion and enjoying their moment of lasting friendship that they all shared.

"_Hai_. It is just as Italy-kun says." Said Japan softly, wistfully looking at their joined hands with a pleased feeling. Germany looked at their hands and grunted, but allowed a small smile to stay on his face. He looked at Italy, who was already smiling at them, his sigh of happiness sounding in his trademark '_Ve~'_. Lightly squeezing Italy's hand to break their moment, he quickly remembered their surroundings. "_Ja_, perhaps later we can all hang out later and reminisce about old times when we get to our hotel."

"Yay!" exclaimed Italy as he jumped up and down in excitement, while still holding Germany and Japan's hands. He then released their hands and grabbed his luggage and skipped ahead of them, looking over his shoulder calling to them. "Come on- let's hurry to our transportation before we're left behind!"

Both men gathered their bags and followed Italy towards the exit of the airport, their group already waiting outside in the evening air. Though it was only the middle of August, the seemed to be swollen with humidity from during the days heat. The pavement felt hot beneath the feet of passing pedestrians as they walked towards their destinations. The nations weren't the exception as they waited for their transportation to arrive.

Finally a large black bus with tinted windows rolled towards the curb beside the group, the sound of the engine humming into a low purr as it stopped to wait for its passengers to board.

"ALRIGHT THE BUS IS HERE! ALL ABOARD-!"

"AMERICA WILL YOU SHUT UP! WE CAN ALL HEAR YOU JUST FINE!"

Everyone sighed inwardly at the two men arguing. The driver got out of the bus to open a compartment that holds storage and began to put their luggage away, bidding the group to take their seats. "We should just leave them behind." Muttered France, scratching his head irritably. Everyone silently agreed, then proceeded to get on the bus after handing their bags to the bus driving and went in to pick their seats.

Italy bounced over close to the window and plopped down happily. "_Ve~_ I can't wait to get to the hotel- I could use a siesta right about now."

"Italy didn't you already take a nap during the plane ride?" inquired Germany, who followed behind Italy along with everyone else (he ended up breaking up the argument between England and America and scolded them). He sat down next to Italy and picked up a safety manual of emergency exits in case the there was an accident on the bus.

Italy nodded and sat back against his seat, sighing in contentment. "_Ve~_ but it was a very long ride, and it wasn't like I could do a whole lot anyway. You would get mad at me every time I tried to play a game."

Looking up from the bus safety manual, Germany looked at Italy in incredulity, "That's because you were bothering everyone else on the plane and being annoying- you almost got us into trouble with the flight attendants!" Italy had the decency to look sheepish. "I did apologize though, and I managed to charm them into letting me have an extra pillow." Italy grinned and turned towards Germany to face him, who already went back to reading the manual.

Italy smiled a small smile while he swept his gaze from his slicked back hair, to his focused blue eyes, his proud nose and high cheek bones to his flat stern lips. Italy stared at his lips that always scolded and yelled at him, that always spoke in a serious and professional manner and rarely ever smiled or laughed.

_I wonder if Germany ever laughs…what makes him smile?_

He leans his face closer towards Germany to where he's almost touching. _I want to make him smile…_ Germany could feel Italy's gaze on him while he read the manual several times (he already memorized the bus exits and procedures twice), trying his best to ignore him as. _What the hell is he staring at me for?_

"Hey Germany?" Italy spoke after staring for several seconds, fidgeting nervously while doing so, his eyes downcast when Germany finally looked at him.

"What is it Italy?"

"When this meeting is over, do you want to go out?"

The blush glowed on Germany's cheeks, an immediate response to Italy's innocent request. He stammered his response brokenly, a flustered feeling swelling painfully inside him.

_W-what?_

"G-g-going o-out?" Germany finally managed to say, while trying desperately to fight the blush on his cheeks.

Italy nodded earnestly, unconsciously moving closer to Germany, nearly wiggling in excitement of the possibility of spending more time with the serious nation.

"Yes! We can even invite Japan and _fratello_ and big brother Spain and your big brother Prussia and-"

Germany cut Italy's rambling by covering his mouth with his gloved hand, his eyebrow ticking at a show of his irritation mounting as well as his swell of disappointment, yet he was slightly amused at Italy's jubilant attitude over the possibility of having fun after the routine meeting of the nations. He paused at the feeling of disappointment and was going to ponder over that emotion, when England and America finally boarded the bus with the driver trailing behind to sit in the driver's seat to start the bus.

The bus lurched forward with coughed rumble as it gained speed to head towards its destination, Germany's mind wondered to his companion beside him, and with a sense of forbearing for whatever Italy plans to make this meeting interesting.

Glancing back at Italy, he removed his hand from mouth- and told himself that he didn't like how soft Italy's lips felt against his hand- he spoke seriously, but without any malice. "Italy, before you ask anyone to go sightseeing, make sure that they don't have any plans after the meeting is over." _Why do I sometimes feel like his parent?_ He thought with slight irritation, but sighing inwardly he gave up and just accepted it. _Really, that Italy…_

"Of course Germany! I'll be sure and ask everyone before the meeting starts and then we can all meet up and plan accordingly. Can you help me with that?" Italy asked suddenly shy. He could tell that he was starting to slowly piss Germany with his questions and requests, but he couldn't help himself! This was a chance to break away from the normal routine of the usual boring meeting aftermath. "_Ja_, that's fine. Now no more talking until we get to the hotel, I'd like to relax for a bit." Germany then leaned against the seat and folded his arms across his chest and slowed his breathing into a relaxed state. Italy quieted, watching him breath slowly, his muscular chest slowly rising and falling with ease. His hands suddenly twitched, itching to touch him, which Italy fought. He didn't want to make Germany mad at him.

So he followed his example; he leaned against his seat, mimicking exactly what Germany did and then slowly closed his eyes, the bus ride taking over to lull him to peaceful sleep. I know I know!

**I know I know! I've been a bad doobie (don't ask), but in my defense, I got **_**majorly**_** distracted by 'Fairy Tail' and now I'm obsessed with Gajeel and Levy (Natsu and Lucy too, but…) and it just makes me want to write a fanfic with them-BUT I already have two stories I've started and I'm feeling the pressure, which is good and bad. So please tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**A.N: I wasn't very happy with this chapter, mostly because my mind kept going off elsewhere and so I'm worried whether I've strayed from my plot or not, so I may change some things if you guys spot anything that needs changing. Help me, help make this story make you feel something!**

**Now I need to work on my PSG/RK cross fic- I'm sort of getting a response with it. I'm nearly tempted to abandon it, but I really want to give it a shot, so I need to kick myself and get to writing! (I sound like the abused writer being slave driven by a sadistic editor…)**


End file.
